


Day 6 - Dry Humping

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Tony Stark, College Student Peter Parker, Dry Humping, Inappropriate nickname use, M/M, Power Bottom, Tony Stark has an amazing ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: God, Tony Stark’s ass.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	Day 6 - Dry Humping

God, Tony Stark’s ass.

Peter knew fully well that he was supposed to be focusing on other things. Like his homework he had come to the lab for. Or his suit, which had quickly become Mr. Stark’s priority. Or maybe he could focus on the fact that it was wildly inappropriate for him to be nearly drooling over his mentor’s ass.

But he couldn’t focus on anything other than how absolutely perfect it was.

Framed perfectly by tight jeans, every curve shown off through the thick material, Peter couldn’t help but stare.

He was lucky that he didn’t get caught. Every time Mr. Stark started looking his way, he looked to something else.

He couldn’t get caught. That would be beyond embarrassing. And he would probably be kicked out of the lab forever. Tony would never let him come back. So he kept his thirsty thoughts and wandering eyes to where he wouldn’t be noticed. It was safer that way.

———

Tony noticed. Of course he did. Peter wasn’t sly. He wasn’t careful. Tony could feel the younger man’s eyes on him.

He knew the kid was watching him. And kept eyeing his backside. Was he bothered? Absolutely not.

And he decided to have a bit of fun with him, even.

He sort of arched his back, ass popping out more than it already did. Then he leaned down against the table where he was working on Peter’s suit. His elbows were braced against the table, leaving him in a stretched out position.

He bit his lip to keep from grinning at the soft noise he heard come from Peter. A person didn’t need heightened senses or superpowers to figure out that the kid was turned on.

“Peter,” he said suddenly. “So, how’s school going? Do I sound old? All I know to ask you about is school.” He hummed, ignoring that Peter hadn’t answered at all. “Maybe not school. I’m sure you’re doing great at that...don’t even make me say it.”

Peter cracked a small smile even though his cheeks were flaming red with the sudden conversation that tore him from his thoughts. “It’s just ESU, Mr. Stark. You can say it. It’s just three letters. Like MIT.”

“Don’t even dare to compare the two,” Tony said dramatically. “But yes. That. Im sure you’re doing great.” He stretched out more, pretending to stretch his back. “Sorry. Getting older is hard, kid, I feel like my back is always tense.” He grinned. “You ever get that problem?”

The younger man shook his head a little. “No, sir. I don’t. Unless I just got done with a twelve hour patrol or something. And I don’t do that much.”

Tony hummed. “Unfair. But I guess it makes sense.” He sat up suddenly. “Actually, would you mind rubbing my back real quick? Take some pity on an old man. I’ve been leaning over this table for forever and it’s hell on my spine.”

Peter blinked quickly, looking at him. His brain couldn’t seem to keep up, not taking in anything he was just asked. But that could have been due to how much Mr. Stark had said in such a short amount of time. “Sir?”

“A backrub, Parker. Please. It seems like fair payment for working on your suit, which is why my back hurts.”

“I thought you said your back hurts because you’re old,” Peter mumbled playfully, moving behind his mentor slowly.

Tony laughed. “Oh hush. That’s the one time you decide to listen to me? Step to it, underoos, we need to keep working on this suit so you can go home soon. But I’m not lifting another finger until-“

Peter moved his hands to Tony’s shoulders shyly, cheeks flushed.

“That’s a little high, kid. Unless you need a lesson in basic human anatomy, I think you know where a back is.”

Peter did know anatomy. Which was the issue. Because the back is very very close to the plump flesh that he had been eyeing for the better part of two hours. But his hands slowly dropped, resting on Tony’s back.

“Good.” Tony had been mildly worried that he misread the whole situation. Of course, he hadn’t. “Now, don’t be too gentle, okay? I can handle it. I like it rough.”

That phrase shot straight through Peter, blood quickly surging to his already half-hard dick. Fuck.

“O-okay,” he stuttered, thumbs gently moving to dig into the tight muscle.

Tony relaxed into the touch, smirking to himself when he was absolutely sure that Peter couldn’t see him. He groaned softly at a specific dig of the young man’s thumb into his back. He had meant to have a few well placed noises to get Peter’s attention, maybe get him thinking a little more, but that one had been completely unintentional.

Peter froze at the noise, biting his lip. “Everything okay?” He asked timidly, trying to press his legs together where he was standing. He was so hard, balls thrumming in time with his heartbeat. Some sort of friction or relief was needed. Of course, he couldn’t get much without touching himself and there was no way that he could do that yet.

“All good, Pete,” Tony breathed, pressing back into the touch more. “Don’t worry. That was nice. Keep going.”

The young man nodded slowly, sucking his bottom lip under his teeth and chewing it as he tried to focus. What they were doing was completely innocent. He was thinking wrong and needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

Then Tony was making more noise, the sound that left him barely something other than an outright moan.

Peter shivered, his entire body trembling for a second. He didn’t even realize how he began gravitating closer to Tony again. His hips were only a couple inches from his mentor, the soft swell of his bulge at the front of his jeans almost touching the very place he had been fantasizing about.

And Tony was running low on patience. But wasn’t he always? He arched his back again, leaning back against the table. Which pushed his ass right against the hard-on of the man behind him.

Peter had to quickly bite back a groan at the contact, hands pulling away like Tony had burned him. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he stuttered, face burning. He slowly pulled away. “I’ll leave. I’m sorry. You were just wanting me to do this innocent thing and-“

“Hold it right there, Parker,” Tony said lazily, hips swaying slightly. “I’ve known exactly what was going on the entire time. I’ve got a hold on this situation.” He paused for nothing more than the drama. “And I want this.”

There was silence for a moment, which was a real feat given the two people in the room.

Then Peter cleared his throat, slowly moving into the position he had been in before. But he placed his hands on Tony’s hips instead. “So this is okay?”

Tony pressed back a little, smirking when he felt the obvious bulge against him. “Get those jeans out of the way and it will be. And actually-“

He stood up straight one more time, undoing his own and pushing them down to his thighs. The action left him in tight briefs that showcased his assets even better than the pants had. “There. Much better.” He cupped his own cock through the front of the thin fabric, humming in a satisfied way before bending over again. “Now I’m ready.”

Peter stared at him, brain seemingly short circuiting. “You...huh?”

“Peter Parker you’ve been staring at me the entire time we’ve been here. And I’ve caught it before too. Usually I’d question your judgement, but I’m too worked up now to do anything but let you faux fuck me into this table. Got it?”

“Got it,” he said meekly, blush still burning from his ears to his chest. But it was a miracle he could manage the excess blood in his face at all with how hard he was. He awkwardly unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off quickly, erection straining against his loose boxers.

Tony wiggled a little, trying to be enticing. He grinned when he felt strong hands on his hips again and a huge cock against his ass. “That’s it. Now have at it, honey.”

That was all the further encouragement Peter needed.

He started thrusting quickly, cock fitting perfectly between the cheeks of Tony’s ass even through the two layers of fabric. He groaned at the sight, fighting to keep himself from blowing his load right then.

The older man hummed, helpfully pressing back and grinding against the heavy length. “That’s it,” he praised gently. “I know you’ve been wanting this. I saw how you stared at me. Just couldn’t help your dirty feelings, could you, Pete? How long have you wanted this?”

Peter whined softly, not wanting to answer. Then he slowly started talking as he kept his hips moving at an even pace. “I-I’ve wanted this a long...long time. Too long. Since before I even knew you,” he admitted shyly, breathing hard.

He was embarrassingly close already, balls drawing up tightly as he kept moving and thought about how he was finally getting something - someone - he’d wanted for so long.

Tony hummed, pleased. “I know, baby. You just couldn’t help yourself. Have you touched yourself? Thinking about me?” His tone was teasing, but he obviously wanted an answer.

“Every time,” Peter choked out.

Tony moaned at that, rewarding the answer with a hard grind back. “You’re perfect...such a good boy. Aren’t you, Peter, you want to be my good boy?”

Peter whined softly, the previously swift and even movement of his hips getting rough and choppy. “Wanna be your good boy,” he answered obediently. His cock twitched at the admission, due to how hot he found the words and how close he was to his end.

“I know you do,” his mentor cooed, rubbing against the younger man in a way that made his toes curl with pleasure. Tony knew that he wouldn’t be able to get off from the action, but he was okay with just making Peter cum. That was all he needed for the moment.

Then he got an idea. “Take out your cock, kid.”

Peter moaned loudly. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the command or the highly inappropriate nickname for the occasion. “W-why?”

“I want you to cum on my ass,” Tony stated like it was a well known fact. “So do what I said, Peter. I know you want to.”

Peter nodded quickly, halting his movement to push his boxers down. Then he took his cock in one hand, free hand moving from its place on Tony’s hip to gently cup his balls. He whimpered softly, hips thrusting to fuck into his fist.

“Now cum, Peter,” Tony ordered. He didn’t know that it would work, he told himself that he wouldn’t be disappointed if it didn’t. It wasn’t like they had trained or anything for the young man to be able to finish on command.

But of course, as absolutely perfect as he was, he did.

His cock twitched almost violently in his hand just before his orgasm hit. The first spurt of his cum shot straight onto Tony’s back and he realized in the midst of his high that some more aim was needed. So he aimed himself better, slowly stroking himself through the high as more of the warm cum spurted onto the desired area, soaking Tony’s briefs and making them nearly translucent as they clung to his skin.

Once he rode out the high Peter slowly took his hands off of himself, panting quietly. He looked over the sight of his mentor, biting his lip. “Woah...”

“You’re like a fucking firehose,” Tony mumbled, turning to try and look. “I couldn’t see it unfortunately, but I could feel....jesus, you made a mess of me.” He grinned, looking at the other man. “I wish I could have watched. But you did so good,” he praised again, standing up straight and turning to face him.

Peter watched him, shyly pulling his boxers back up to hide his softening cock. “I did?”

“So good. So good that...” Tony hummed, tapping a finger to his chin. “You’re free tomorrow, right?”

“Tomorrow is Saturday, sir. So yes.”

“Perfect!” He clapped his hands together, ignoring the way that the wet fabric clinging to him was started to bother him. “You’ll come over tomorrow. Because I need more of this. And as good as it was, it wasn’t quite...” he gestured to the remaining tent in his underwear. “Fulfilling for both of us, hmm?”

“Who...who said we had to wait ‘til tomorrow?” Peter offered suddenly, eyes not leaving the bulge.

Tony chuckled, watching him. “Oh, I think I like where your mind is going. Better just spend the night tonight. Let’s claim it’s for research purposes.”

“Research purposes.”

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
